Strobe Night
by firestodust
Summary: Kotobuki Reiji decides to take his two kouhais out to experience clubbing for the first time. Nobody prepared them for the ensuing chain of events that happens next. Tokioto, ROT broship, and some Reiran. Other pairings implied in the aftermath. Epilogue added!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Uta no Prince Sama characters. They belong to Broccoli.

Summary: Kotobuki Reiji decides to take his two kouhais out to experience clubbing for the first time. Shonen-ai, yaoi. Tokiya x Otoya, ROT broship, and Reiji x a tsun prince of rock.

A/N: Rated M just to be safe. There will be some suggestive themes in the next chapter.

#

"Pfff- You're kidding!" A spew of half chewed vegetables were sent flying across the table.

Tokiya didn't bother to mask the grimace that contorted his usually complacent face. Yet he still somehow managed to maintain the even tone reserved for one who was supposed to be his senior, "Kotobuki-senpai, that's... disgusting. Please eat properly."

Honestly...

Since senpai started sharing their room, it was almost like Tokiya had to deal with two Otoyas. Well, almost. Obviously there were clear differences between them but they were just as enthusiastic with everything and occasionally grated on his nerves at times. Especially when they band together to get him to do things with them.

Just like what they were doing now.

He grinned sheepishly, swallowing what remained little in his mouth before choosing to speak again, rather exclaimed with more urgent insistence with a fist banging the table for more impact,"I mean, really?! Neither of you have ever gone clubbing, or drinking, or partying before!?" He cast Otoya an imploring tilt of his head, silently pleading for him to refute his claim. He could probably imagine that applying to Tokiya, being the tight-ass as he usually was. But not his adorable, not-a-stick-in-the-mud, Otoyan, right?

"Of course I've been to parties!" Otoya proclaimed, his face lighting up with a reassuring smile. "The orphanage throws birthday parties all the time~ and there's dance parties from when we were studying in Saotome Academy. They were so much fun!"

Reiji felt faint.

He almost forgot he was talking to a bunch of teenagers who just turned 18 and graduated from a school where budding romance was forbidden and even moreso, when they were in Saotome Agency. But Reiji wasn't like that even when he was studying in the Academy!

He had his shares of troublemaking and pranks, aha although he had to string a certain reluctant somebody along... ah, those were the days. But nobody said they had to follow the rules down to the letter. What is with kids these days? And why are they so obedient and rule abiding...!?

In a way, he admired their perseverance and dedication to their idol work but at the same time... it was like they were living their lives away, living like goldfish! Ignorant to the outside world and the dangers and pleasures that came along with it.

No matter. He was Kotobuki Reiji. He was their senpai. And he was going to show them the ways of the world! Because not only was it his duty but also because his darling kouhais needed to have a taste of real fun for a change! They're young adults! They need a taste of the adult life!

Clutching his hat in one hand, Reiji solemnly wiped a tear forming at the corner of his eye with the other. _Oh, kami-sama*... was he going to get punished for tainting these pure lambs...?_

"R..rei-chan...?" Otoya was just about to reach out and maybe, poke him.. or something when Tokiya simply shook his head, "Don't mind him. He's lost in his own inner monologue."

Otoya didn't really understand but if Tokiya says so, he must be fine. "O..kay? WHA-!" out of nowhere, Reiji envelops both of them in a tight hug, sobbing melodramatically and simultaneously rubbing his cheek against both theirs.

**"MY DARLING, PRECIOUS BABY KOUHAIS-!"**

#

That evening...

"Are we _R-E-A-D-Y_ to go?" Reiji paused at the doorway, hand poised on his hip as he threw a quick glance and wink back at his kouhais behind him who changed into less conspicuous but still stylish outfits fit for a night in town.

Otoya chose an ensemble that gave him a casual, laid-back feel topped with dark gray, short sleeved hoodie jacket. He also had on a couple of carefully chosen accessories like the group of leather bracelets that adorned his left hand. Otoya had been taking notes of present trends and seemed to have embedded it into his own personal style.

Tokiya, on the other hand, gave off a more simple, but classy air like he could have been to a dinner party before stepping into the club yet casual enough not to not appear overdressed. His supposed disguise prop was his black rimmed glasses that was slightly tinted. Not that it did much and Reiji repeatedly assured him that first of all, nobody would expect idols to be among them and the place they were going would be too dark with people too wrapped up in their own selves to care if there were.

He whistled in admiration and flashes them a thumbs up. "You two are looking good~ You get Rei-chan's seal of approval!"

"I don't think this is such a good idea... Kotobuki-san." Tokiya punctuated flatly, still looking grumpy and reluctant as ever. Rather, wasn't agreeing to do this breaking nearly all the protocols of being an idol? Sneaking off past curfew, skipping practice, going in public _(disguised, yes but nevertheless)_ without informing the agency, and so forth..!

**No, he didn't agree to this at all!** Everything screamed at him to back out or risk getting caught and all hell breaks loose. But once Reiji ropes Otoya into wanting to do something, it was near impossible to talk him out of it.

"I'd feel bad if I forced you, Toki. You don't have to worry about a thing. I can have fun with Otoyan here~ just him and me," Reiji innocently batted his eyelashes at him and slipped an arm around the oblivious Otoya's shoulders. There was this all-knowing, sing-song tone of his again and that mischievous smirk that made Tokiya's eyebrow twitch involuntarily in annoyance.

Tokiya folded his arms over his chest and let out an exasperated sigh, "Who knows what kind of trouble you two would be in if I wasn't around to keep an eye out." The mere thought of Otoya just agreeing to everything Reiji handed him on a platter just further fueled his dreading anxiety of the night to come. At least one of them had to be the voice of reason and he wasn't just about to let his partner make the wrong life choices he would end up regretting later.

"Now that's just mean, Toki. I'm a full grown, responsible adult, you know. You should trust me a little more," Reiji whined and pouted but Tokiya wouldn't buy his charade. He knew all too well that they were dealing with a devil that knew how to conceal his pointy horns. "Besides~" his smile was less angelic now and more sly; challenging, baiting him.

And despite that Tokiya has full knowledge that he was practically dangling Otoya over his head to get his cooperation, Reiji was just crafty enough to make it so that he had no other choice but to give in, "You know I'll always protect my darling kouhais from preying wolves."

There was this big 'preying wolf' in the room if he ever saw one. Tokiya mumbled something inaudible and could only glare back. Meanwhile, Otoya glanced back and forth between their exchange with this blank, confused look on his face.

"Ah~ Ah~ Toki's mad~" At this, Reiji snickered uncontrollably. "I haven't seen you this riled up since I caught you guys rummaging around my _special_ stash."

**"THAT...!"** Now that was just playing dirty. Tokiya knew someday that he'd play that card and rub it in his face. He just didn't think he'd be cruel enough to bring it up now. "That was an accident. It's not our fault that you left it lying around!" Tokiya sputtered, ears and face burning red at the accusation. He bet Reiji even did that on purpose to see how the two of them would react. And even had the audacity to suggest that they watch it together. If he wasn't there, who knows what would have happened to Otoya!

As if he'd let that happen.

At the the time... during the last minute, he managed to snatch it from Otoya's hands before he could even lift up the flap to peek at the cover. It had been a close call but the crisis was successfully diverted. Unfortunately, fate was not kind to him and Reiji had chosen that time to barge in on them. And was just in time to see Tokiya clutching the videos to his chest like his life depended on it and misunderstood the situation completely.

Needless to say, it took a whole lot of explaining, denying, frustration, to finally get him to quiet down and understand what REALLY happened.

Tokiya dreaded the possible outcome of Otoya turning out to be more and more like Reiji and shuddered at the thought. Otoya was fine the way he is without their senpai's repeated attempts to contaminate him. And as long as he was there, he was going to protect him. How could he do that if he wasn't present?

"Hmm...? Oh... about that..." Otoya could be heard murmuring in the background but Tokiya didn't seem to hear him when he grabbed his shoulder. And he proceeded in tugging him forward, relinquishing him from Reiji's hold. He knew he was going to regret this in the morning but to hell with it. "Let's just be done with it."

"YAY! " came their conjoined chorus.

"That's the spirit~ now we're getting somewhere!" Reiji clapped a hand on his back approvingly and raised a fist up to the skies. "Let's do this! What do we say, **R~!**"

"..." Both of them looked up at him with mirrored puzzled expressions on their faces.

"C'mon~ guyyyss..! Back me up here!" Reiji's smile faded and he puffed his cheeks up at them.

Otoya didn't realize they were doing this now. "Eh...! O-oh."

"...T..." and Tokiya just sighed. This was so embarrassing. _Every time..._

"_Mouuuu~_ you guys are no fun!"

#

As soon as they neared what appeared to be their destination, Tokiya felt himself tense at the long line of people streaming into the supposed establishment. He unconsciously pressed the glasses further up his face. Nobody's looked their way just yet, it could just quickly escalate if they weren't discreet eno-

"Shall we go inside, Tokiya?" he almost didn't hear the voice next to him, only until Otoya grasped his hand to drag him along did he finally take notice. "O..oto-" he nearly choked out and instead pressed his lips shut, it'd be bad if he said his name now.

It was then he realized that warm sensation coming from their conjoined palms.

_Hand_. He was holding Otoya's hand. Luckily the night helped conceal the blush creeping up his face and ears. "I-I got it. So let go already, people might start staring," he retracted from his grip and kept his head ducked low as he followed closely behind.

"Geez, these two. Just date already." They might not have noticed but Reiji was watching the entire time he was waiting for them to catch up to him. But if he confronted or teased about it now, they might get all their guards up and they'll never get anywhere. So he turned a blind eye to it.

Like all those other times. Honestly, these two probably weren't even aware of it themselves. Like the way they look at one another when they think the other doesn't notice. A playful smile curled at his lips, the night was still young... and maybe a little of this and that might be the perfect catalyst to bring it about. _This was going to be fun~_

To be continued...

A/N: Next chapter, coming soon. How soon.. unn, well.. I can't exactly give an exact date. Only that I'm working on it now and I'll post it when it's ready. ^_^;;

Common terms but just in case: senpai - upperclassman, senior; kouhai - underclassman, junior; kami-sama - god


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and faves. x3 And so sorry for the wait. There were two scenes I had in mind for this chapter and it took me a while to finally decide which one I preferred for the story.

Edited, fixed some mistakes. ^^;  
Edit #2: Ah, alrighty, sorry if it sounds confusing. I will try to improve on that, Deco-sama. :"3

#

The dance floor was teeming with people, loud music pounding in their ears that they could almost swear their heartbeat was going with the tempo and feel the steady vibrations down to their bones. And just as Reiji said earlier, the lighting was dimmed down so their vision was slightly obscured that it'd take some close proximity to identify other people yet not dark enough that they'd be able to see the silhouette of bodies and objects alike.

They were led up a spiral metal staircase with steel railings leading to a floor just above the writhing mass of bodies below. Words engraved in silver read, "**VIP LOUNGE**" and Reiji briefly paused to slip the man guarding an entrance what appeared to be a card before they were let through.

The area was designed to be a loft overseeing the floor below. Waitresses and waiters graced the carpeted floor, holding up trays and distributing drinks to patrons in booths separated from each other by waist-height, smoked glass partition. Semi-private enclosures, not completely enclosed from the outside. But Reiji wasn't heading to any of the empty booths in particular. He seemed to have a destination in mind when he went straight for the island bar in the center.

"Let's pay our respects to the barkeep!" there was this strange twinkle of mischief in his eyes that made Tokiya wonder what in the world he was up to. Reiji seemed a little too enthusiastic than usual. He settled down one of the bar chairs and beckoned the two to do the same on either side of him. And yelled out, "Bartender-saaaan~! We'd like some drinks here, please."

"Just a sec." that gruff voice was awfully familiar. It wasn't until the guy manning the counter turned around and faced them did he very nearly drop the shaker he had been holding. "The fu-!" The face contorted to one filled with surprise and quickly replaced with irritation. There was no mistaking that silvery hair and hetrochromatic eyes that gradually narrowed down at them. A blood vessel appeared on his forehead and said bartender threw the only possible culprit among the trio a glare filled with murderous intent.

"**REIJI! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?** And even stringing those two along with you!"

Unfazed in the least, Reiji propped his elbows on the counter and rested his chin on his palms, grinning up at him in what could only be conveyed as sadistic amusement hidden under the veil of an angel smile. "Oiya, oiya... we've come to play, of course! And it's not nice to treat your customers like that, Ranran."

"**Shut it!**" he snapped, "I'm only here on account that I owe the guy who owns the place a favor and they were short on staff. How did you even-" He was getting a headache just thinking about where Reiji could have gotten the information and groaned inwardly. It didn't matter anymore. Doesn't change that they were all sitting in front of him expecting some kind of service. This was **EXACTLY** why he didn't want to tell anybody!

He waved his hand dismissively at them, "Can't you play somewhere else? I'm in the middle of work here."

The other two were getting the feeling they weren't welcome and were just about to reluctantly disperse when Reiji placed both hands on each of their shoulders to keep them where they were. "We're still paying customers. So you have to be nice or I'll send a complaint to management~ fufu."

_Fufu_, his ass. Ranmaru's mouth gave a little twitch. He wouldn't. But that widening, sickeningly sweet smile says otherwise.

_Fuck._

Ranmaru would hiss, snarl, growl if that's what it took for him to get the message but if anything, doing that only served to further entertain than put him off.

"And it's rare to see you in uniform. I didn't even know you could look so refined. It's a wonder a little wardrobe change can do," Reiji's voice did a slight dip in octave. The kind that Ranmaru would rather die than admit it sent odd shivers up his spine. And he could only freeze like a deer in headlights when those hazel brown eyes boldly swept over his form. Starting from the top button of his collared shirt and trailed down appreciatively until it stopped at the dark green apron wrapped around his waist. It was like the bastard was visualizing undressing him from that look alone. **This is sexual harassment, that shameless pervert!**

Ranmaru must have turned into several shades of color because the next thing that happened was Reiji breaking into laughter. "Pffftt... You look so cuuute! I want to take a commemorative photo!" And just like that, the mood disappeared and he was back to being the goofball everyone knew he was.

_Fucking tease._

"S-shut up..!" he could only grit his teeth. "Gnngh... what the fuck do you want to order. And make it fast."

By now, Tokiya confirmed his suspicions that this must be the prime reason for their coming here. He should have known. Just watching the exchange between these two, there had to be something going on under the surface. But he didn't want to dwell on that at the moment because Ranmaru came back shortly and planted a shot glass with an almost clear, sea-blue liquid in front of all three of them.

"**Will. that. be. all?**" he said between gritted teeth and a forced smile that looked more like an annoyed scowl.

"Yep~ for now anyway. Just keep those rounds coming when I call it, _Bartender-san~_" Ranmaru could almost be heard cursing in the distance as he flitted away to his next customer.

Otoya picked up the shot glass, inspecting it, "It's a pretty color. What is it, Rei-chan?"

"Oh, just one of Ranmaru's special Carribean mixes. It also goes by the name, Liquid Courage. It gives you the power to momentarily be brave. And if you're already brave, it'll make you braver than usual!"

He just made that up on the spot, right? Tokiya cast him a withered stare but Otoya's eyes were sparkling, taking in every word. "R-really!? Then..." the redhead stared at the mysterious liquid in his hands with this faraway hopeful look in his eyes. "Then, with this... I can..."

The worrying crease on Tokiya's forehead deepened. "Otoya..."

But Reiji intercepted before he could finish. "Go on, try it. You'll like it." he raised his glass and lightly tapped it against both his kouhai's glasses before Tokiya could say anything more. "When we say 'kanpai~' we drink it in one go together, okay? One, two..."

**"KANPAI!"**

In it went and Otoya felt the burst of tangy, fruity flavor on his tongue before taking it all in. There was that tinge of alcohol aftertaste but it didn't last long because the next thing Otoya felt was his throat getting hot until it thinly spread throughout his body and he felt rejuvenated and more awake than ever. "Good stuff!"

"I told you!" Reiji grinned and cast a sideways glance at Tokiya who took just a sip, a little one. Three fourths of it was still in the glass. He jovially slapped him on the shoulder. "Just relax, Toki. You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that. Trust me, there's barely any real alcohol in there for you to notice. And see, Otoyan's fine."

Tokiya still continued to warily eye the mysterious liquid.

"You don't have to drink it if you don't want to." came Ranmaru's gruff voice. Coming from the one who made it, Tokiya felt pressed not to offend him. And without any further resistance, drank it all in one gulp. Mouth twisting from the initial tangy sourness before it melted to a sweet with a hint of alcohol aftertaste. Otoya and Reiji simultaneously cheered and hugged him from both sides.

"Another round here, Ranran~!"

"What'll it be this time?" he asked Reiji. Since it was pretty clear the other two had no idea what to pick or where to even begin. The brunette simply raised the corners of his mouth to a grin, "Surprise us."

It didn't take long for them to lose count of how many rounds of food and drinks have passed. It left a nice, pleasant buzz that even Tokiya seemed more relaxed that his lips began loosening and before either of the three could stop him, went on a tirade of complaints ranging from mismatched socks to leaving the bathroom floor wet. "Furthermore, you really need to be more mindful of where you dump your laundry. It's really troublesome to have to pick up and clean after everybody. I mean, we're living together, the least we can do is divide the work appropriately and so, we should be taking turns in-"

...Maybe a little too relaxed.

Tokiya seemed fairly content on taking it out on them even if neither Reiji nor Ranmaru were too interested in indulging in his long-winded ranting that he apparently had been holding back since they started living together.

"Ehe, Tokiya sounds like a housewife." But all it took was that one innocent comment from a chuckling redhead to turn him into a stuttering, ripe tomato. Thankfully enough.

Shortly after that, Reiji began reminiscing about his misadventures while he was still in Saotome Academy. Much to Ranmaru's quip of, "Ah.. you two sure got the worst of the lot to be stuck with this nutjob of a senpai."

"Hey! Compared to before, I've mellowed out more." Reiji countered. Sure he had his shares of crazy notions but it was mostly because he was young back then and wanted to see just how far he could take them. He'd like to think he was much more sensible than before.

Ranmaru just sneered and waved his hand over his face in disagreement, "No way, you're still the same as ever. You're just _old_ now."

"O-!" The reaction was instantaneous and Reiji turned a little blue in the face, "**Hidoii, Ranran!** Our ages aren't that far apart and I'm not even close to 30 yet!"

#

"Oh! They're playing a good song!" Otoya's face lit up and whether it was due to the influence and ambiance of the establishment or sitting down too long, he was getting restless enough to suggest, "Let's go, let's go!"

"Hnn. Good idea!" Reiji decidedly planted his hands on his hips and turned away from the counter, in a sulky mood. _'I'll show you 'old'...'_ He was about to get up to leave when he paused to glance back at his other kouhai who remained firmly seated. "Not coming, Toki?""

"I'm fine right here, thanks." and he took another small sip. But his eyes betrayed him as it constantly followed a certain redhead's retreating form until he descended the steps. Reiji's face softened at this and sighed, "You know... Toki. If you don't take what you want, it'll slip away from your fingers."

"...I'm not sure where you're going with this." Tokiya averted his gaze to some random part of the counter.

Still wanted to play the stubborn, in-denial card, eh? But Reiji was positive that he knew what he was talking about. Fair enough. "Just think about what I said, okay? Some senpai advice from yours truly~" he patted him on the shoulder before moving out himself.

#

"Troublesome, aren't they? Here, have at this. " Ranmaru could be heard shifting from a little ways behind Tokiya. And he placed another drink on the table in front of him. Tokiya was about to politely refuse when he added, "It's on the house. You look like you need it. Hanging out, much less, living with those two, day in and day out is bound to wear anybody out."

"...Thanks." Tokiya wondered why he even decided to come here. It wasn't that he didn't trust Reiji but that, Tokiya felt a little more secure if he knew where they were. And so, he slowly slipped from the counter and made his way to the railings where he had a good view of the floor below, still with drink on hand.

Ranmaru had abandoned his post as another bartender and him switched places, having thankfully finished his shift for the evening. He tossed the green apron to some part of the staff locker and languidly sauntered over to where Tokiya was with a tall glass of foaming beer. Propping his elbows over the metal railings next to the brooding boy, Ranmaru's eyes scanned the crowd until he found what they were looking for, "Oh. That's them over there."

#

"Where's Tokiya?" Otoya could be heard asking but Reiji just shrugged, "He just wanted to be over there. Don't mind, don't mind~ just go have some fun. He's not going anywhere," Reiji reassured him with a disarming smile. "See? He's just up there having a friendly chat with Ranran."

"Okay..." Otoya believed him and continued on. Or at least he tried to. He reached up and wiped sweat from his forehead again. _Phew... Was it just him or was it getting kinda hot in here?_ It was like he was sweating all over and he hardly even started. But other than that, he was feeling a little down. Maybe Tokiya wasn't having any fun coming with them.

"Disappointed? Looks like Rei-chan isn't enough, huh... I feel kinda sad." he made a pouting face.

"E-eh? No.. that is.." Otoya grew frantic, afraid that he may have just offended him when Reiji broke into laughter and pulled him close, maybe a little too close that he felt the tip of Reiji's hat pressing against his forehead. Their noses almost touching. Otoya eyes went wide at the sudden close proximity.

"Let's show those two what they're missing, hm?" Reiji's voice gave a little bit of a low purr but his eyes drifted over to the two, now wide-eyed idols staring straight at them from the upper loft. **THAT** definitely got their attention. Reiji threw them a teasing smirk before turning his attention back to his redheaded kouhai who finally came to the same line of thinking and visibly relaxed.

The upbeat medley from before gradually melded into the next number in a slower, sensual dip and the lights stopped blinking and changed into a reddish purple blanketing the dance floor.

Otoya caught Tokiya's gaze and whether it was the effects of the drinks, the flashing strobe lights, or the heat radiating off the dance floor, maybe even a combination of it all...

It was making his heart beat faster.

Tokiya was looking at him. Only at him. And just like that, everything in the room melted away bringing whatever restraint he had left and chucked it out the nearest window. Otoya could feel himself letting go and his hips started to move with a will of its own, each roll in time with the steady rhythm. Eyes lidding, he let his own fingers trail up from his stomach to his neck, the hem of his shirt rising with it exposing that chiseled, tanned stomach before it disappeared under the fall of fabric.

He saw how Tokiya's just mouth parted at the sight before his jaw forcefully clamped itself shut. Yet his eyes remained fixated, unable to look away with his brain having momentarily lost the ability to think coherently at seeing those hips gyrate and his back even gave a little inviting arch.

Reiji eased himself from behind his kouhai, eyes leveled with hetero-chromatic colored ones before he glanced over to Otoya and they exchanged knowing glances.

Tokiya has seen Otoya dance, even their dance routine for Starish that did have some moves on the suggestive side but this was... _different._ It was incomprehensible to him that Otoya could move like this. And even moreso, that it was having this kind of effect on him. Visages of what he'd like to do, his gaze following the trail of Otoya's fingers as it crawled up his thigh.. images of what he could do if he were the one standing behind him and not Reiji, he'd pull their bodies close, feel him press back, lick the salty beads of sweat from his neck-

And he when those digits teasingly flit over the hem of his jeans, Tokiya could only clutch onto the empty shot glass on his hand tightly as another kind of heat engulfed him altogether.

"Shit." Ranmaru could be heard sharply inhaling next to him but that was the least of his concern.

He was drawn like a moth to the flame that needed so terribly to be burnt by the inviting heat. Tokiya was then abruptly roused from his lucid trance when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Oi... You're only going to watch? Get going." Ranmaru gave his shoulder a light shove.

Managing a nod, Tokiya bolted from the spot and raced for the stairwell.

#

_To be continued..._

A/N: S'been a while since I wrote something like that... X'3 Will I be writing a lemon...? Hmm, I don't know. I thought FFnet was a little peevish when it came to things like descriptive writing of things sexual in nature. Although I do still manage to read yummy stories in that category here. It's just it has been a while, I'm not sure if I still got it. We'll see, won't we? ^_^

Hidoi - terrible / mean / horrible

Kanpai - Cheers


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This came to me after watching Episode 12 of Maji Love 2000%. They finally showed us some more footage of Quartet Night interactions! YES! Also that means... unfortunately, I will have to prolong your agony a little longer until the next chapter. :'3

#

Reiji looked up just in time to see Tokiya make a mad dash for the stairs but he didn't miss seeing Ranmaru giving him a little push either. To think the lone wolf was the one who said he didn't really give a damn about anybody else's business but his own. Yet deep down he wasn't as prickly and uncaring as he'd usually lead people to believe.

But Reiji was fine with that.

The lazy grin on his face spread itself a little wider. He caught Ranmaru's bewildered gaze before it dissolved to an embarrassed scowl, probably from having realized that he just proved his point.

_It could be their little secret._

Now that Mr. Knight in Shining Armor was headed their way, Reiji decided to be considerate and make himself scarce. His work here was done. He would pat himself in the back if he could, but of course, he couldn't have been done without Ranran's help either.

He discreetly withdrew away from Otoya's side. The redhead's attention was focused elsewhere so, he probably won't even notice. With that in mind, Reiji finally separated himself from his kouhai, maneuvering around other patrons till he was off the dance floor.

Reiji once more glanced back to where Ranmaru stood. Those eyes continued to follow him, mouth drawn in a thin line, fingers clenched over the metal railings like he was bracing himself for something.

And Reiji returned the gaze evenly, their eyes exchanging a wordless conversation and in turn, the brunette curled his index finger to coyly beckon him over before disappearing into what appeared to be a hidden door behind a curtain.

_Ever the tease. _Ranmaru huffed, unable to help the smirk that made its way in one corner of his mouth. He took one careful look around before quietly making his way to that very same door and bolted it shut from the inside.

#

Tokiya is... he's coming this way. Otoya's heart skipped a beat. Was he able to convey his feelings in his dance? He must have, otherwise Tokiya wouldn't be rushing over to him with that fervent look in his eyes. He lost sight of him somewhere when he disappeared down the steps but he had faith that Tokiya would come find him.

If this works out as well as he hoped it would, he'd have to treat Cecil later for the dance lessons.

Otoya's thoughts were cut off when he felt himself being pulled up against a warm, broad chest and he almost forgot to breathe when a pair of strong arms encircled his waist. "You danced really well... not half-bad for a runt."

That wasn't- that wasn't Tokiya's voice, or Reiji's either!

The realization made his stomach churn in disgust. And a heavy wave of alcohol-ridden breath nearly suffocated him. "H-hey!" Otoya squirmed uncomfortably in his attempts to pry himself free.

Yet he has heard this voice before. _From where..?_

But whoever it was, had a pretty strong grip on him and practically draped his entire weight over Otoya's back. It was hard enough to keep himself upright or else they'd both topple over. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be making a scene here? Ittoki Otoya. Member of STARISH."

Otoya felt his blood ran cold at the mention of his name. He hated to admit it but his assailant did have a point, if he drew attention to himself here, it could only be bad news for Saotome Agency, STARISH, and ROT. Flashes of Starish members, as well as both Tokiya and Reiji's faces appeared in his mind. It made him cease his movements to a standstill. He'd never forgive himself if his actions caused them all to be put in a bad light. _Not when everybody was working so hard..._

Clenching his fist, he managed to ask between his teeth, daring himself to look into the man's face. "What do you want from me?"

His attacker looked as though he were only a few years older than he was. Thick-rimmed glasses framed his face with that obnoxiously styled, shoulder-length brown hair and narcissistic glower in his eyes. _Where has he seen them before...?_

"Ooh, that's a nice expression. Heh... what do YOU think I want?" the male voice behind him chuckled suggestively as he pressed his hips forward and more insistently against Otoya's backside. He felt something wet swipe at the column of his neck and Otoya involuntarily shuddered. His face twisted in a grimace. It didn't feel right. **He didn't want this!**

"You...! Ootori Eiichi. Let go of him right now." another voice joined them. And Otoya's eyes widened in horror when Tokiya stood before them.

_Oh, that's right. Ootori Eiichi. One of the guys from Heavens!_ The name completely slipped Otoya's mind.

From Otoya's blank expression, Tokiya deduced that he only realized who his captor was now. _Geez, Otoya. This really isn't the time..._ More importantly, Otoya appeared as though he was being held against his will and Tokiya wasn't going to stand for this and let this lecherous low-life do as he likes.

"Make me." Eiichi challenged, taking Otoya's chin between thumb and curled forefinger. "If you can. Though I don't think you can do much. I was just about to invite our little friend here to my hotel room. And he just about consented too."

Gone was the usual calm composure on Tokiya's features replaced with one filled with seething rage. Otoya saw Tokiya's palms clench into fists, ready to just pounce on him, itching to give him a beating of a lifetime.

"T..tokiya." Otoya's eyebrows knit with worry. This wasn't good, he wasn't thinking straight. And the situation was worsening. Some people were looking their way and taking notice of the friction in the air. It would only be a matter of time before they start coming closer and recognizing their faces. Otoya had to do something. Swallowing the bitter feeling in his heart, he called out to him. "That's enough."

Tokiya's focus immediately shifted to Otoya, voice raising in volume, "What do you mean, 'that's enough'!? He's-!"

"I'm saying, I'll go with him. So please... don't make a scene. Not here." Otoya shot him an imploring look, silently begging him to stand down. "Don't do anything rash."

Tokiya was filled with conflicting feelings. Why was Otoya siding with that Eiichi and turning him away when he wanted nothing more than to wipe that triumphant grin off that cocky bastard's face!?

"You can't be serious..." Tokiya could only stare at him in disbelief.

"Hah. At least one of you is smarter than you look." Eiichi staggered to his feet, and draped an arm around Otoya's waist. "Let's get out of this dump. You'll entertain me, won't you?"

"...Yes." Otoya lowered his gaze to the floor, casting one last look at Tokiya, his lips moving but the background noise was too much for him to hear anything before he was being led away outside.

#

_This... this wasn't happening._

Tokiya was stunned beyond belief._ Otoya picked Eiichi over him!?_ The throbbing pain coming from his head spread down to his chest from the sight of seeing someone else take Otoya away. Off to whisk him into some hotel room or other and do god knows what. He clutched at his own hair in anguish.

Filled with uncertainty, Tokiya helplessly leaned against a nearby wall and he quietly reflected on the events that just transpired. And that look Otoya gave him before they left, lips moving as they formed the words. Words... what was he trying to... Tokiya shut his eyes, the flashing lights were now more of a nuisance than ever._ What was Otoya trying to say...?_

He was no expert lip reader but the syllables he was trying to pronounce with the movement of his mouth... he believed they were something like...

**Be**-**lieve**-**in**-**me**.

Tokiya's eyes flashed open at the realization. "Believe in me." he repeated the phrase. And he recalled the words,_ Don't make a scene. Don't do anything rash.._

It wasn't that Otoya chose Eiichi over him. He just jumped on that bandwagon the moment that creep put his hands on him. But if that scene unfolded the way it would have intended without Otoya's interference, then...

**"...I'm such an idiot!"** Tokiya tore his way towards the door where he last saw Otoya and Eiichi leaving for the parking lot.

#

Long, slender fingers entangled themselves in silver gray hair, tugging just hard enough to elicit a sharp gasp of a curse from kiss-swollen lips. "That's what happens when you bite, Ranran." A pink tongue darted out, licking at the light tear on his lower lip. Reiji'll think of an excuse in the morning, given that some people had the impression he was an airhead, it'd be easy to think of one.

The room they were in was a hidden room especially built by the owner of the bar for more private meetings or a special lounge for certain guests who wanted to take a break from the atmosphere outside. It had its own bar counter, a collection of the owner's vintage wine, a surround sound home theater, and the center piece that took the largest floor space of the room was this billiards table that Reiji had knocked Ranmaru onto. Of course the latter resisted,not wanting his bare ass on that green felt. But by the time Reiji pulled at the buckle of his belt and grazed his teeth on his nape, he just lost all his reasoning.

Lifting up those pale thighs from the table, Reiji hoisted them over his shoulders, spreading Ranmaru's legs a little wider and just held him there eventually ceasing his movements to take the time to admire this beautiful being writhing beneath him slowly coming undone.

"Gngh..." Ranmaru's breath was coming out in short, labored gasps. Cheeks flushed red down to his ears and neck, eyes unfocused as all he could think of was that fullness, searing heat inside him that pulsated with life. _So close._ Ranmaru shook his head in protest, not exactly trusting himself to formulate complete sentences, "Fuck. Dammit, don't stop. Just.." _Move. Please. Move._

"You're so cute.. Ranran," Reiji murmurs adoringly and began to move his hand up and down his aching arousal and Ranmaru's back nearly arched off the table's surface from the jolting touch.

Damn they were going to leave marks, they were going to be in so much trouble. _Fuck. Fuck! Just fuck it._ He didn't care about that anymore. _Just. Please. He needed it. He needed it so bad._ Ranmaru's mouth fell open at the dual stimulation, eyes shutting close as he neared the precipice. His own hips while limited in movement, began thrusting back, digging his heels against the brunette's back and his fingernails scraping the table's surface. Reiji's name falling from his lips like a sweet mantra and even Reiji was panting hard, gripping Ranmaru's waist nearly hard enough to leave a bruise as he plunged in deeper and harder.

_Just the way Ranran liked it._ _Just the way he liked it._

"Ran..." Reiji gazed into his shut lids. He kissed the corner of his mouth, wordlessly gesturing for him to part his clenched teeth.

"Fuck, Reiji... I can't... if I... Ah...Aahh..! _I'm gonna_...!"

**BAM!**

When all of a sudden, a loud bang echoed throughout the room. The duo instantly froze in place when someone casually strode inside after having apparently violently kicked the door open. A face they were familiar with, devoid of emotion, scanned the room once before his gaze eventually fell on the pair in a very compromising position.

"He's not here either." the intruder sighed. "Strange... I was sure I saw him come to this club..."

"Ummmmmmmm...**do you mind**?" Reiji wasn't sure what kind of face he was making or what face he SHOULD be making when someone, _well..not just anyone but_.. Sumeragi Kira of HEAVENS barges in, practically unhinging the door from its frame while they were both half naked from the waist down with him pinning Ranmaru on the bar owner's billiards table.

Meanwhile, Ranmaru momentarily lost his ability to speak from the shock of having been seen by a third person with Kotobuki Reiji's dick up his ass.

Seemingly disinterested, Kira reverted his attention to the two, "Have either of you seen Ootori Eiichi?"

"No." Reiji manages to choke out the syllable stiffly. _**Oh-my-god. How long is he going to stand there?!**_ His bare bottom was getting cold and Ranmaru looked like he was going to pass out.

"I see. Unfortunate." Kira then walks over to the fallen plank that used to be the door and lifted it with both his hands, taking it with him as he retreated. "Carry on then."

#

Eiichi shoved Otoya against the frame of a black van in a more secluded in the parking area. "This should be far enough. Now strip." But Otoya seemed to be more concerned with other things as his eyes darted around cautiously.

The HEAVENs leader grabbed the redhead by the jaw. "Hey. I hate it when people don't look at me when I'm talking to them, you worthless piece of trash. You should be honored that THE Ootori Eiichi even bothered to look your way." he gestured to himself before leveling his eyes with his, leering down at his prey. "Heh, you know.. under this lighting, you might actually be pretty enough to eat."

He licked his lips, "Itadakimasu..."

#

_To be continued..._

A/N: I think I rather enjoyed writing this chapter. And I will try to make up for the um, unfortunate timing of Kira. XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It took me some time to finally finish it but here is the final chapter. :'D Actually I finished it already a few days ago... but I wanted to wait for the last episode of Season 2 in case.

Thank you for reading and accompanying me this far into the story. I'm thankful for the support and encouragement :3

And now, without further ado, the conclusion~

#

"...Itadakimasu."

"Wait, wait." Otoya held out both his hands in front of him. "Let's, er.. talk about this, yeah?" hoping to maybe stall or distract him a little. Just how fast could this Eiichi guy even run.. he wasn't even exactly sober enough to run in a straight line, or so he was secretly hoping.

"What's there to talk about? I'm obviously topping." Eiichi grabbed a fistful of his shirt, effectively crumpling it in his grasp.

Okay... Running not an option. Unless he wanted to run like the wind into the night without his shirt on. Maybe if Otoya kept him talking... he'd let his guard down eventually. The guy obviously loved hearing the sound of his own voice. He'd probably even write sonatas about his greatness if he hasn't already. The man was intoxicated to some extent but he was strangely overpowering in strength when he was forceful enough. "Ah-um, but d-didn't you say something about a h-hotel..?"

"I can't wait. Horny as hell now. You. Stop talking." he pressed a finger to Otoya's lips. "I think I like you better when you keep your trap shut." And Eiichi leaned in for a taste but Otoya turned his head to the side to avoid the contact. And almost as if on impulse his arms shot out and shoved the offending weight off him. "Don't!"

"Heh, going to start fighting back now, are you? I don't mind, I like it better when they struggle." Eiichi's eyes gleamed with creeping malice. He just doesn't know when to give up when he sets his sights on something.

But Otoya didn't understand, why him of all people? Or maybe it didn't really even matter who it was. It seems like Eiichi was in a hurry to prove something or other with the way he was quickly trying to get it done. But before Otoya could even gather his thoughts, Eiichi seemed to have reached a conclusion himself. "Or is it... that guy back there? What was his name again, the guy who used to be that variety show idol with no talent other than making a fool of himself just to get noticed."

Otoya suddenly remained still, mouth drawn to a thin, tight line.

Eiichi's face lit up in realization. "Oh! I remember now. Hayato, was it? With that ridiculous costume. God, I'd never want to be caught dead wearing something so dreadful and tacky. And that stupid catch phrase when he signs off. How did that one go again...? _Ohayopyu~_ or something stupid like that..."

"..Stop it." Otoya's eyebrows narrowed.

As though he hadn't heard, Eiichi continued to prattle on, "To think he'd be so desperate to salvage his career to suddenly jump into Saotome Agency, and ended up joining in a group of 7 of all things." Eiichi snorted, hand clutching his stomach now. "What's the world coming to..."

"It really is too pathetic."

#

_Otoya. Otoya... please still be there._

Tokiya tore through the rows of cars, eyes rapidly scanning around for any sign of the two. They couldn't have gone too far. They should still be-

**"Don't talk as if you know him! You'll never be half the man Tokiya is!"**

Tokiya halted in mid-step when something whizzed past him and landed on the ground with a heavy, resounding thud. Upon quick glance at the body, he was surprised to find it was none other than one of the two he had been desperately searching for. And standing only a few steps ahead of him was Otoya poised with his one fist still in midair from having landed an uppercut on the conceited prick that was lying uselessly on the floor now.

_Otoya did that?_ Tokiya couldn't imagine Otoya capable of so much as raising a fist in defiance to anything. Nor did he remember ever seeing him so... valiant, and dare he think... masculine, before.

Pointing out the obvious, Otoya was also a man. And just like himself, there were things he wanted to protect. Only having caught wind of the last bits of conversation, Tokiya had some idea of what just transpired. That Eiichi really had a bad habit of running his mouth. And while there had been quite a bit of a stir with regards to Hayato after Maji Love 1000%, Tokiya had no regrets about his decision.

The once fierce expression dissolved the moment Tokiya came into view and small beads appeared at the corner of Otoya's eyes. Mouth quivering, he launched himself straight into open arms and bawled onto his shirt. "T...tokiy_aaaaa_..."

Initially unsure of what to do, Tokiya eventually let his arms down to rest on Otoya's back to give it a soothing rub. "There, there..." Looks like he didn't have to resort to force in the end. He had been prepared for whatever Eiichi would throw his way but it was already over just as he got there. Relieved as he was, there was a small feeling of regret at not having the chance to give Eiichi a well-deserved punch or two. _Ah, no no.._ he shouldn't start thinking that line. He'd have to admonish Otoya about that later, more importantly...

As long as Otoya was safe, none of that really mattered...

"Geez... don't worry me like that. He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Tokiya placed his hands on Otoya's shoulders, peering at the redhead's face.

Otoya sniffed and vigorously shook his head in response. "He didn't get to. But now my hand hurts..."

"Let me see." Tokiya gently took hold of his hand, curling his fingers around his and lifting it up for closer inspection. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it, other than the light reddish tint from where his knuckles had landed squarely on Eiichi earlier. "It hurts here?" he lightly caressed the spot with his thumb causing Otoya to let out a small wince. "Y..yeah..."

_It had been all for his sake. Ever the reckless..._ And wordlessly, Tokiya's eyes slowly came to a close. He drew that hand close and gently pressed his lips in the very same place.

"! T-tokiya...!?" Otoya's voice thinned to a near, high squeak. He could have sworn his heart would have jumped right out of his own chest from the gesture alone. His whole face flamed until it melded with the color of his own hair.

Tokiya quietly chuckled at his reaction, gazing up at his partner's flustered face. "Disinfect."

Otoya shut his eyes, his heart was going on overdrive that he could hear it thundering in his ears. "M-mou... why do you always get the good lines. Tokiya's so calm and flawless."

"That's not true. Right now, I'm also..." taking Otoya's other free hand, he pressed it up to his chest. And the redhead's eyes widened with surprise, their hearts were beating in perfect sync. Otoya's expression softened revealing a shy smile when their gazes met, crimson locking into cobalt blue depths reaching a silent understanding.

"Toki..." Otoya's gaze dropped to Tokiya's parted lips in time to see him briefly moisten the surface with his tongue and before the redhead could think of even breathing in, he felt it. Soft, warm against his own. Otoya's head felt light, his arms wrapped themselves around Tokiya's neck with the silly notion of not wanting to end up floating away.

When they parted, Otoya could still hardly believe it. He ran a finger over his lower lip, peeking up at him shyly from beneath red lashes, "... I can still taste Tokiya here..."

Tokiya narrowed his eyes at him, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"_E-ehh?_"

#

"_Aaah~_ Young love!" Reiji sighed dreamily, "My darling baby kouhais have grown up~ I love happy endings, don't you, Ranran?" He cupped his chin with both his palms with his elbows resting on the steering wheel. After they heard that that creep Ootori Eiichi was prowling around, they decided to try to find the other two. But because of what was currently happening, Reiji decided to do the right thing in dragging Ranmaru away so the other two could sort things out with each other.

"Ch..." contrary to the other's doting senpai rabu rabu mode, Ranmaru was curled up on the front seat of the car. The air around him only growing darker by the minute. "Some happy ending this is." he muttered under his breath. He's had enough for one night, he just wanted to go home and forget this all ever happened. All of it. Stupid Reiji showing up out of nowhere, things getting out of hand, and then, that Heavens bastard...

Ranmaru clenched his fists._ His dignity... his pride..._ he silently lamented.

"Ranran..." he felt a gentle caress on his shoulder.

He was tired. He just wanted to go home, take a cold shower, and go to bed. Fuck this. This was the worst night ever. And he didn't even get to finish. "Leave me alone. Haven't you done enough damage for one night? If we're not leaving right now, I'm looking for a taxi."

"Don't be like that,_ Ranrannn_~" Reiji began shifting one foot from the driver's seat to the passenger's next to it and hoisting himself over to the opposite side.

**"GODDAMMIT REIJI, CUT IT OUT! DON'T COME OVER HERE!"** from the outside, the car jostled violently.

#

The drive back to the agency was a quiet one with the exception of the radio churning out some chart songs.

The two STARISH members took their places quietly in the back. Whether there was a change in demeanor or not, it didn't show in neither Tokiya or Otoya's faces nor in the way they behaved around each other. But in the middle of the car ride, Reiji caught a glimpse of a pair of hands intertwined in the backseat. And despite the pair facing opposing windows, they each wore matching blushes.

Needless to say, it took all his willpower for Reiji to contain himself throughout the remainder of the ride. But he managed. Somehow. He still had to hold onto the wheel and keep his eyes on the road after all.

Finally the car came to a halt in front of their familiar building and both Tokiya and Otoya disembarked. The driver seat window rolled down and Reiji peered out at them with a lopsided grin, "I won't be going back to the dormitory today. So I'll see you guys tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Ah? Rei-chan? Why all of a sudden?" Otoya looked faintly surprised, but Reiji could almost see canine ears and a tail perking up almost expectantly as well.

It only served to make the brunette's grin grow wider. "Hmm~ well, Ranran and I have some catching up to do. I'll be staying over at his place, in case you need me." he winked.

"Oi, I didn't hear anything about tha-_mmph!_" Ranmaru was cut off when Reiji shoved a nearby cushion in his face.

"I see. Take care then." Tokiya looked skeptical but he didn't pursue the matter further and was about to turn to leave.

"Oh, and Toki, hang on a sec," Reiji waved at him and motioned for him to come closer.

Tokiya inched forward. "...Yes?"

Reiji suddenly took hold of his collar and tugged him a little closer and whispered, "Top drawer of the night stand." before he relinquished his hold on him.

It took Tokiya a moment for the meaning to set in before his face turned about several shades of red and hastily drew back to an upright position. "I-I... understand."

"Alright~ Good night, you two. Don't stay up too late," Reiji bid his farewells with a wave of his fingers before driving off into the night. "See_ yaa~_"

#

"Say, what were you and Rei-chan talking about?" Otoya tilted his head slightly at Tokiya's unreadable expression in an attempt to gauge or guess what he was thinking.

But Tokiya just nonchalantly waved it off and cleared his throat, "Oh. Um... it wasn't really important. Let's just head inside." he placed a hand on Otoya's lower back and ushered him in.

"Hmm...?" Otoya paused when they were finally facing their room. His eyebrows furrowed and appeared to be contemplating. "You know... I feel like we forgot about something?"

"Is that so?" Tokiya closed the gap between them and embraced the suddenly flustered redhead from behind.

"T-toki.._ah_..!" Lips lightly grazed the outer rim of his ear and Otoya let out a soft cry when Tokiya caught the lobe between teeth and lightly nibbled. It sent hot sparks down to the tips of his fingers and made him curl his toes.

"Did that help jog your memory a little?" his rich, deep purr made him shiver.

Out of retaliation, Otoya lightly slapped him on the arm. Blushing furiously, he sulkily replied, "I didn't think Tokiya was the type that liked to tease."

"You don't like it?" he lightly nuzzled the column of his neck with the tip of his nose.

"Nn.. I-I don't know about that kind of thing..." Otoya squirmed, he was a little sensitive there. His skin was breaking out in goosebumps and he started giggling. "No, s-stop, hee Tokiya, that t-tickles..!"

After a while of half-fumbling for the keys and half-fending off this frisky Tokiya, Otoya finally found it and unlocked the door. "_Mouu_... To-ki-yaaa..." Otoya whined in mild complaint and pinched him until he finally relented. "Geez, and you're calling me the childish one." he turned around so that they were facing each other. "See? This is better."

"Otoya." he felt a hand cup his cheek and gently tipped his chin upwards. Tokiya's expression was serene but there was some seriousness to his tone, formally seeking his permission. "Can I kiss you?"

Otoya's head gave a little nod, not trusting himself to say anything more. And for the second time that night, Tokiya's lips brushed against his. It certainly wouldn't be the last time. It started soft and fleeting at first, before gradually becoming bolder, open-mouthed exchanges. Otoya melted into his tender kisses, sometimes even meeting him halfway. Fingers threaded in dark silk strands, he must have done something right because Tokiya moaned approvingly in his mouth. A sound so sweet and enticing that Otoya would do anything to hear it again.

He couldn't recall how they managed to navigate across the room and land right on Tokiya's lower bunker without even separating. Nor did he really entirely process how Tokiya managed to pause in between to slip his jacket off and lift his shirt to get it off him until he shivered from the feeling of warm hands running all over his bare skin. It wasn't as though it was his first time being shirtless in front of his roommate but it was as if he was suddenly very aware and bashful at the attention that was being lavished on him like the other was attempting to map out every curve and contour with his eyes and hands.

"Tokiya too...I want to feel..." Otoya tugged at the ends of his white dress shirt and it was enough to get the message across. Tokiya paused if only to quickly make work of the buttons, his brows furrowed with impatience. A task so simple suddenly becoming tedious.

"You're going to take longer if you do it like that," Otoya sat up and started helping him from the lowest button until they met half-way in the middle and the fabric finally parted. "There, see?" Otoya slipped his hand inside, feeling the muscles under his palm tense in anticipation and slowly slid the fabric off his shoulders revealing pale, creamy skin underneath with a light tinge of flustered pink. "So beautiful, Tokiya..."

It almost felt like he was going to desecrate something so sacred, untouched. Otoya dipped forward and lightly kissed the hollow of his collarbone, causing the other to let out a gasp. Otoya lifted his gaze to Tokiya's dilated pupils and parted lips before he pressed another just a little lower. He then began to trail butterfly kisses down his chest and upper torso. Feeling every tremble, hearing every soft sigh becoming more frequent and uninhibited... all contributed to the piling heat gathered in the pit of his stomach.

And when his exploring fingers just discovered the bulge that seemed to be tenting from between Tokiya's thighs, a pair of hands eased him back down against the mattress and stopped him from investigating further.

Tokiya was breathing hard when he confessed, "Is it.. is it really okay to keep going?"

The meaning of the words made the color of his cheeks darken. After this, they would no longer be just friends. But Otoya had no regrets. "I'd get upset if you wanted to stop now." he reached up to draw him into a tender embrace. Gazing deep into his eyes, he revealed with all the sincerity in his heart, "I want to. With you. Tokiya. _Only you._"

"Otoya..." his eyes wavered with emotion. He leaned in and gave his cheek a light peck. "Wait a moment..." Tokiya leaped to his feet and started rummaging through Reiji's drawers.

Puzzled, Otoya pushed himself up by his elbows but by then, Tokiya swiftly returned with a bottle and some condoms. There was even cherry flavor, and then there was strawberry flavor. Tokiya didn't want to think too far ahead what Reiji could be storing them for. Although he did have some idea as of what... but he didn't want to go too deep into detail and mentally shook it from his thoughts or he'll never be able to look Kurosaki in the eye anymore.

Seeing the articles Tokiya brought back, the blush that had faded some returned with a vengeance. His heartbeat sped up when he heard the sound of metal clinking as Tokiya helped himself to the buckle of his belt. "Ah-hmm..!" Not having been aware of it until he felt it himself, Otoya's back arched a little off the mattress upon only noticing now that Tokiya's hand slipped into his boxers and started stroking him between careful fingertips, all the while easing the cotton fabric off him.

It wasn't as though Otoya hadn't touched himself there before but a touch from another another was a whole other level. _And he wasn't just any person._ His heart was going crazy and he was finding it almost hard to breathe. A strong pulse reverberates with every languid jerk of Tokiya's wrist till he was wrapped in a pleasant numbness from the hips down. "-Ah!" Otoya gave a surprised yelp when warm fingers slick with whatever it was from the bottle went even further down and prodded him from behind. "T-tokiya..!" his voice sounded a little panicked.

"Otoya. It's okay. I won't do anything you don't want me to." Tokiya pressed his forehead against his, the last thing he wanted was for Otoya to become afraid of him. "If not now, there's always another time."

The redhead faltered, sure it was a little scary... not knowing what happens next. He knew it was going to hurt... but at the same time, this was an important time for both of them. And he knew deep down that Tokiya would never do anything to harm him. He trusted him completely. "It's fine..." he pressed a reassuring peck on his lips. "You just surprised me a little, that's all." he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, the corners of his mouth turn into a warm, happy smile.

"Make me yours... Tokiya."

"Otoya..." Tokiya looked as though he were in some kind of pain himself. "I'm sorry. Please bear with this for a while or it'll hurt much more later..."

The redhead tensed again when his partner started rubbing first slowly up and down his entrance before easing his fingers inside. "Relax a little.." he heard him murmuring against his ear and Otoya did his best to try to breathe evenly and allow Tokiya's digits to go in deeper. It still felt weird but it was gradually becoming more bearable and Otoya could feel himself loosening up under Tokiya's ministrations. He hears him sigh next to him, "It feels so hot inside you..."

"G-geez! D-don't say it...!" as if it wasn't embarrassing enough already.

Tokiya let out an amused chuckle. "Don't clench."

"_M-mouu._.. exactly whose fault is it?" Otoya grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it. Geez, he was so embarrassed he could die. He felt his legs being pushed apart by the knees and he poked his head out from his hiding place. "W-wahh!" his first instinct was to attempt to close his knees back together but Tokiya held him in place.

After withdrawing his fingers, Otoya felt a sense of emptiness, did it always feel like that? He felt Tokiya's eyes on him and he raised his own to meet his gaze. "Otoya... " and just like that, the redhead felt something hard and hot slowly pressing against him. It was coated with the same stuff he used earlier and he was using one of those things he pulled out from Reiji's drawers. _Ah, that's Tokiya's..._ Otoya's mind went into a blank, lips parting, gasping when it started stretching him out and they both let out strained groans.

Otoya's body trembled, the pain was making it hard for him to breathe but Tokiya's soothing whispers of encouragements reminded him not to tense up and take in shallow gasps of breath as Tokiya eased himself in inch after aching inch until he was all the way inside. He called out his name while stroking his hair until the once sharp pain gradually dulled as his body eventually adjusted to the feeling of Tokiya inside him.

The fact that a part of Tokiya was feeling around inside him, it felt so..._ intimate_.

_Connected. _

Together like this.

"I'm... okay now..." Otoya slowly reaches up to stroke his cheek. "It doesn't hurt as much.."

"Mm." Tokiya leans in and melds their mouths together. Otoya's eyes drift close, feeling himself connected to Tokiya in almost every way imaginable. And his world shatters when Tokiya pulls back a little and thrusts himself back in and back. It was a feeling like no other.

Wet, lewd sounds echo throughout the room as Tokiya plunges deep into him again and again accompanied with the sounds of their muffled groans. The pain from before was gradually forgotten, now it just felt intensely good and they could only ride it out in escalating pleasure. Their movements becoming more erratic, the bed starts to creak under the weight but they were already past caring. Otoya's own hips moved with him in their own accord, body twitching as electric jolts prickled every nerve ending of his body until it all surges in one intense flash and Otoya spills himself over both their chests and Tokiya let himself go while still inside him.

Otoya felt Tokiya collapse on top of him with his head on his chest, worn out. His own chest heaving up and down while catching his breath. It still hurt in some places but it was nothing compared to the pleasant tingling left in its wake. Otoya was positive he was probably going to be sore in the morning but he was too wrapped up in fuzzy contentment to care. He wrapped his arms around the slender frame resting over him, stroking his hair affectionately, "Tokiya, I love you." And Otoya felt him stir in his arms, half-lidded raised to his and mumbled tiredly, but those eyes quickly diverted to something else in the room.

"I... I wouldn't do this with just anyone..." Tokiya slowly sat up and started gathering several sheets of tissue to clean them both up. And properly discard some things. It was probably a good idea to take a shower right about now but he didn't find the energy to go about it. A few hours... he stifled a yawn, won't kill him...

"Hehe. Ne, Tokiya. Let me stay here for tonight. I don't... want to wake up and find out it's all a dream." The mattress shifted as another weight rejoined him, drawing him up into warm, protective arms. Otoya happily obliged and easily found the crook of his neck to nestle into.

"Me too." Tokiya softly murmured against his hair. He could hear Otoya sigh in contentment and feel the smile radiating off him without really seeing the expression on his face. _"I love you too..."_

A/N: I still have an aftermath chapter after this one which I will be uploading shortly. :'3 I'm branching it into two parts. One for HEAVENS and one for STARISH.


	5. Aftermath: HEAVENS Edition

Aftermath: HEAVENS Edition

A/N: And because I was extra inspired, here are some bonus / extra scenes that happened on that same night. :p This chapter will focus on HEAVENS so it is relatively shorter since they have fewer members.

Another chapter will be shortly added after this for the STARISH members. Have at my utapri rainbow ships. /tosses/

#

"Found him. He's still alive." A lone figure in the club's parking lot overturned the crumpled body out-cold on the ground with the heel of his polished shoe. His one hand held a mobile phone to his ear.

_/Good. Sheesh, what a pain. When he starts drinking, he runs off and goes crazy. This stupid idiot. I wouldn't be looking out for his butt if he wasn't the son of the director. /_ came a childish whine from the other end that could have only belonged to Mikado Nagi.

"Aa." was the short syllable reply, to only confirm that the listener was still on the other end of the line.

_/Listen Kiraaaa, staying up late isn't good for my baby skin complexion, you know. It takes a lot more effort than people think! When that idiot wakes up, I demand some compensation! Tell him my next spa day bill is on him, got it!?/_

"Yes. I will inform him." reaching down to pluck said director's son from the cold, concrete floor with one hand, Kira shuffled towards one of the parked cars.

_/Ah~Now that that's over and done with, I'm going ho-! **Oh-! He's here!** /_ the Nagi on the other end sounded flustered and nervous all of a sudden and Kira's frown deepened slightly. "I thought you agreed not to indulge in your unhealthy fascination for ..._that person_."

_/Oh, whatever. You're not my mother. Just go take care of him, will you? I gotta go./_

There was a small pause as Kira glanced over his shoulder. An unreadable expression flickered when his gaze lingered a little too long at the lifeless lump in the backseat, soundly asleep. "Understood." were his last words and Kira stuffed the phone back in his pocket. He then, fixed his attention back to what was in front of him and started up the car engine.

#

"...Hm?"

"Please excuse me one moment." a certain teal-haired youth separated himself from the staff who accompanied him outside and stiffly walked towards a parked vehicle outside the recording studio. The windows were heavily tinted and looked nothing other than suspicious. But this wasn't exactly his first time spotting the vehicle, rather only his first time outright approaching it and going as far as rapping his knuckles on the car window.

"I know you're in there. Explain yourself and why you've been following me for days now."

The car window eventually rolled itself down out popped Mikado Nagi's head from within. The peach haired boy cleared his throat, running his fingers through his hair in a casual manner and sounding pleasantly surprised enough that it could have only been pre-rehearsed, "Eh~ Mikaze-senpai, is that you? Good evening. Lovely night, isn't it? What are you doing here of all places? I didn't think I'd run into you here~!"

"..." Ai stared at him with that deadpan glaze in his eyes that could have frozen hell over.

If Nagi's heart shrank at the lackluster reaction, he wasn't showing it and he continued to toy with the ends of one of his own longer hair strands with his fingers, his cute trademark smile frozen in place. _Ah.. he should have expected something that._ The awkward silence only continued to lengthen until Nagi decided to hasten his retreat. "W-well, it's good to see you~ I'll be going now. Have a nice night." If he was going to be rejected, he wanted to leave with some of his dignity still intact. He was just about to pull up the windows and inform the hired driver to take him back to the Agency when that soft, fairy-like tenor voice made itself heard,

"Seeing as you're already here... Why don't you give me a lift to the Saotome Agency?"

"Hah?" Nagi paused to stare wide-eyed at him in disbelief. Did.. did Mikaze Ai just... suggest that he ride with him in his car!? That he'd take up space in a seat only mere inches from him in this enclosed space. Where he could talk to him face to face!? -Wait, wait... Nagi must have heard him wrong or-

"...If not, I can always go and find myself a cab-"

Nagi sprouted a trail of dust as he scrambled out the other door in a flash, circled around the back of the car before opening the door facing Ai himself and gestured for him to step inside graciously. "No, no! Please! I insist! I can't have you walking the streets so late at night with all sorts of scary things happening around in the dark! We cute idols have to watch out for each other, yes?" he followed his line with a wink.

"Hm." those cool eyes observed him for a few moments before he continued, "Though I'd have to disagree. I don't exactly categorize myself as cute." a hand rested itself on peach colored hair, lightly patting his head. "But you better watch out for yourself or a cute kid like you might get snatched up." And without saying anything else, Ai strode past him and entered the vehicle.

"..." Nagi blushed all the way up to his ears. Mikaze Ai... _He's s-so... so freaking cool!_ He was never washing a hair of his head ever again! And he gingerly climbed in next to him with a look that said he was floating up in the clouds.

#

There was this dull ache down to his hips. Mind still groggy, Eiichi's vision slowly came into focus and he found himself staring at the familiar ceiling of his room.

But something was odd.

His body felt like it weighed like a ton of bricks, he was also panting hard and sweating in bullets like he was coming back from a long run. The scent of sweat and sex filled his nostrils and he tried to piece his thoughts together. "Ah..hah..!" it took him a while to realize the strange sounding voice was coming from none other than himself. Something was filling him, rubbing against his insides, and firm, gloved hands gripped him hard by the waist.

"W-what the-!?" Eiichi glanced down and saw a face he only knew too well. His clothes discarded somewhere in a pile strewn messily on the floor and the shirtless man he recognized with his pants pulled down to his knees, was plowing right into him. "Ki-ra! What are y_-Ah_!" more importantly, those piercing eyes staring back at him intensely enough to make him feel like he's looking right into his soul. Those very same eyes that haunted him from that very first night. Those eyes that burned with an intense desire to entrap him, keep him prisoner within their depths, to possess him mind, body and soul. It shook him down to the core and he trembled in fear and something else.

At the time, Eiichi had chosen to run away then, intending to escape those eyes. Unable to cope with the solid truth of what happened that fateful night after a drinking session. Having lost all sense, he had challenged Kira, openly provoked, seduced him and even sat on his lap to try to see if he was really as frigid as he thought.

And then- **THAT** happened.

There was... there was just no way he was going to get topped... **NOT AGAIN!**

But Eiichi was very much rock hard, his head thrown back as the pace considerably sped up. His cries becoming more erratic as Kira maneuvered the angle and thrust right against that very same place inside him that sent electricity jolts down to his nerve endings. His mind refused to accept it but his body will more than willing. There was just no way being bottom would feel this good when the first time hurt so bad!

Thoughts scattered into the wind as without mercy, he was pounded into hard and fast. "Stop it, idiot.. it.. hurts...!"

Hurts? Actually, no it didn't.

And the realization scared him.

It didn't hurt anymore, did that mean his ass was getting used to Kira's dick!?

**No hell way he was going to accept that!**

"A-ahh!" there it was again, and he could almost see a white flash behind his eyes. Now Kira was just relentlessly aiming right for it, each thrust turning Eiichi's knees into useless, wobbly jelly. He wasn't sure anymore if he was gripping fistfuls of hair to push him off or to hold onto him. "Ki...Kiraaa!" Eiichi's fingernails removed themselves from his head of hair and moved down to rake hard against the skin of his back, leaving red scratches in its wake. But before Eiichi felt the beginnings of his peak, those same gloved fingers clasped him around the base firmly, robbing him of his ascent.

"W-wha...!?" with a light trail of saliva trailing down his chin, Eiichi stared at him half dazed, head swimming with confusion, lust, irritation. One of Eiichi's legs that were curled around Kira's waist heel kicked his lower back in retaliation. "F-fuck...! Bastard! I was almost..! Why- why did you-!?" he breathed between harsh breaths.

Eiichi grimaced when he pulled out, the sickening squelch that followed only further heightened his embarrassment yet his body quivered from the loss.

"It's punishment." Kira punctuated flatly but his rich, deep voice and the implications that simple word brought about had Eiichi's body just shaking, in what could only be, anticipation.

Kira licked a wet stripe on the skin of Eiichi's inner thigh before his teeth sunk itself on the same spot just hard enough to leave a mark. The HEAVENs leader cried out despite himself, lust obviously winning out from the rest of the conflicting emotions stirring inside.

As if to emphasize his point, Kira let a leather clad finger sensuously slide up the underside of his painfully throbbing arousal, swiping at the sticky, translucent fluid and stretching it out between his fingers for the proud man to see just how much of a mess he was making. "I will personally ingrain it so this body will remember who it belongs to..."

"Even if it takes.." And the corners of his lips raised in a rare ghost of a smile. "...All...Night...Long."


	6. Aftermath: STARISH Edition

Aftermath: STARISH Edition

#

The tranquility of the night was shattered by a ringing melody and blinking light coming from the side of a night stand. A hand lazily shot out of the covers and blindly reached for the offending object, knocking off an alarm clock onto the carpeted floor in the process until it found what it was looking for.

Silken sheets cascaded down the slope of his bare shoulder and a pair of sleepy, half-lidded green eyes squinted at the monitor. Who in all of Agnapolis would send him a message at the unholy hour of three in the morning... "Hnn?"

The message read:

_/Cecil! Cecil! My feelings were finally conveyed to Tokiya. We're very happy together. And I have you to thank for it! Later today or tomorrow or whenever you're free, let's go anywhere you want, my treat! ~ Otoya/_

Whatever irritation that might have set in earlier due to the rude awakening dissolved into a warm, genuine smile. "I'm glad for you, Otoya." he murmured to himself and continued to type out his message of heartfelt congratulations when he felt the warm weight behind him begin to shift around.

A pale arm draped itself over Cecil's side, starking contrast to Cecil's tanned skin. He felt a chin dig against his shoulder as ice blue eyes squinted at the device in the prince's hands. Cecil paused to snuggle into the loose hold, appreciative for the warmth it brought, "Sorry, did I wake you... Camyu?"

But the earl's voice only sounded annoyed. "What in the world is so important for you to be sending messages this early..."

"Oh, this. It's just..._gyahh!_" Cecil was about to explain himself but his back arched when he felt those perfect teeth bite down his nape to shut him up.

"So. You're flirting with other men at this time of night. Even though you already have me. You truly are an insatiable, shameless creature." he muttered accusingly.

"W-wai- Camyu! You're misunderstanding something! EH!?" If he was half-asleep only some minutes prior, he was fully awake now. Cecil gasped when his wrists were captured and suddenly held up over his head. His phone slipped from his grasp and tumbled down to clatter on the floor next to the alarm clock. "Otoya is actually my...!"

Camus' reprimanding tone cut through his. "Silence. It seems like you still require some discipline." There was this gleam in his eyes that made all the color drain from Cecil's face.

**"W-WAA! St-stupid Camyu! DEMON! TYRANT!**" His voice echoed throughout the empty hallway with not a single soul to hear his cries of mercy which gradually turned into cries of a totally different nature only few moments after.

A window popped up from blinking monitor lying on the ground that stated: **MESSAGE SENT**. And due to the earlier tussle, instead of replying only to Ittoki Otoya, it had been moved to a contact group labeled STARISH.

#

Natsuki hummed quietly as he flipped through the pages of the script he was studying for a drama series he was to guest star in next week. His hair was gathered to a small ponytail and he was wearing pastel yellow Piyo pajamas. And on his lap was Shou whose head was resting on his thigh in deep sleep, wearing what also seemed to be Piyo pajamas in the same style, only in pastel pink. Articles of which Natsuki pre-ordered online and had only arrived this morning in the mail. He wanted to have Shou try his on but the latter had been so dead tired from his action shoot when he came back earlier that evening that he collapsed into bed still wearing the clothes he wore when he left that morning.

So Natsuki did him a favor by changing him out of them and putting his present on him. _Won't Shou-chan be pleasantly surprised when he wakes up?_ the blonde smiled to himself happily. His attention was then drawn to the door when it was pushed open from the outside. "Oh, Ai-chan. Welcome back." he looked up from his script and greeted his senpai in a hushed whisper. "How did the recording go?"

"According to plan. As always." Ai answered normally. But his gaze remained despite the obvious pause, "...What are you two wearing?"

"Oh! Ai-chan noticed~! These are limited edition Piyo-chan pajamas! Aren't they just adorable?" Natsuki beamed proudly. "Look, look it comes with with these large pockets and a hoodie!" to demonstrate, he pulled it over his head where Piyo's button eyes were perched with a duck bill just hanging above the blonde's forehead. "And I happened to get the last ones before it got sold out. It came in a matching pair-set so I got one for Shou-chan too! It's cute, right? Right?"

"Ah-!" Natsuki rubbed his nape sheepishly upon realizing his tactlessness, "Er.. that is to say, I'll get one for Ai-chan too later."

"It's fine. I don't want one. A matching set needs to come in a pair. And I don't have anyone like tha-" Ai pauses in mid-sentence, seemingly distracted with something. "Strange. Why did I suddenly think of..." his brows furrowed slightly in deep thought, "...Hm. I need to research on this."

"...Ai-chan?" Natsuki called out to him.

"It's nothing. Good night." Ai then makes his way over to his computer and curls himself up on his usual seat, opening several windows on the screen and rapidly striking keys with god-like speed.

"Is that so?" Natsuki tilted his head slightly. Something seemed strangely amiss. But he didn't get to think too deeply into it because the phone in his pocket vibrated, alerting him of an incoming message.

Just then, he felt Shou stirring to wakefulness as the familiar ringtone of his phone blaring the opening song of his recent action series favorite played. His short arms dangled out, blindly searching for the device, half muttering to himself on where he could have placed it.

"Here you go, Shou-chan~" Natsuki planted said phone in his hands that he retrieved from his clothes earlier.

"S..ankyuu.." he mumbled as he was about to draw the device closer to his face but he stopped when something... obnoxiously feminine in color caught his eye. There was this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach when his gaze slowly trailed down.

**"WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING!? NATSUKI!"**

#

Slender, perfectly maintained fingers curled on the stem of a crystal wineglass, tipping its contents against a pair of soft lips. His hair still wet from the relaxing bath in the hotel's jacuzzi and the scent of rose petals clung to his damp skin. Midnight blue gaze stretched across the twinkling cityscape before him while he lounged patiently on the leather sofa in a sleek, black night robe of the finest silk with patterened yellow flowers.

He vaguely heard the sound of a door sliding open behind him and his focus shifted to the Adonis in similar attire, only that it was dark orange and gold and he stepped into the carpeted bedroom suite with his hair still in the process of drying.

Masato continued to gaze at his exquisite form through the reflection of the wineglass. "Champagne, flowers, gourmet chocolates and a reservation that would have normally taken weeks to confirm in this Ginza hotel... You've really outdone yourself this time, Ren." the coolness of his voice was his perfectly-fitted mask that concealed the sudden jumping of his pulse upon his entry.

He would never admit it out loud but he would never tire of the sight of those rivulets of water beads slowly trickling down that expanse of sun-kissed, glistening skin. It still managed to take his breath away but he would rather not fuel the man's already, over-inflated ego by saying so.

There was a hint of amusement laced in that deep, silky voice as it drew closer towards him. "But of course, I only save the best for the best. There's nothing I can't do when I put my mind to it." Ren easily climbed over the sofa, easing himself behind Masato and gathering that slender form on his lap. Fingers reached out and brushed some of the dark strands of his hair and tucked it behind his ear. "Consider it as my gift for a successful piano concert and serenading me with your sweet song."

"The audience. Ren. I was serenading the audience." Masato let himself be pulled in, not exactly trusting himself to look into those piercing eyes just yet. "You just happened to be in it. But thank you for the thoughtful gesture and because it is a gift of goodwill and..." he lightly pressed his index finger on those pouty lips, preventing him from making its descent down his neck. "...certainly without any ulterior motive to seduce my person into climbing into the sheets with you, I will humbly accept it."

"Oh, nooo..." Ren drones in a mocking tone. Capturing that precious finger between his lips.. one of Masato's skillful, beautiful digits, and intently studying the subtle change of expressions on his face as he gave it a playful, long lick. Tasting the little remains of melted chocolate that Masato helped himself to earlier, "I wouldn't even dream of it. Certainly not, " another kiss. "to have you splayed over that king sized bed while I kiss... and taste," a light suck and he was sure he heard Masato suck in a sharp breath, "...every inch of you."

"Not even in my wildest fantasies." Ren easily plucks the wine glass from Masato's other hand and carefully sets it a safe distance, he leans forward and lets himself taste the champagne by letting his tongue flicker against the pianist's lower lip.

Masato audibly lets out a ragged sigh now, the visions Ren suggestively implanted in his thoughts were working their way against him, breaking away at his restraints. "Ren..."

Suddenly, a shrill ringtone pierced the air and the pair froze with their lips only inches apart. Ren groans in complaint, "_Masaaa_, I thought we talked about this. No bringing work with you when you're not at work."

"I apologize. I must have forgotten to set it to silent." Masato wills himself to stand and pads over to his neatly folded pants. Next to it, he also sees the monitor of Ren's phone blinking. "It seems you have a message too."

Ren lets out a heavy sigh and holds out his hand, "Let me see."

And all of a sudden, they both blurt out at the same time, **"WHAT!?"**

#

The message flashing on all their screens read:

_/Congratulations to the happy couple. Tokiya and Otoya. May the muses bless you both with eternal happiness. Also, please don't forget to invite us to your wedding ;) - Cecil /_

#

Otoya snuggled back into the covers. His partner was still sound asleep with a peaceful, content expression on his face. So much has happened within the span of four hours. Starting today, things will be different. Their relationship has grown even deeper than that of friends. No doubt there will be challenges and more trials ahead of them but if they were together, he believed that they had the strength and perseverance to face whatever else lies ahead of them.

As long as he was by Tokiya's side, as long as they were together... they could accomplish anything...

With that in mind, Otoya felt the light tugs of sleep gradually bringing his eyes to a close. And almost as though Tokiya heard him, he felt the reassuring clasp of his hand giving him a light squeeze. There were faint smiles on their faces as they eagerly awaited the morning to come.

All of a sudden, the blare of both their phones ringing at the same time makes their eyes snap open together.

**- The End -**

#

A/N: *throws confetti all around* Wee~ now it's really the end of this chapter and it is now complete. There won't be any additional chapters after this point. xD

It was fun to write, it's been a while since I actually finished multi-chapter fic. I'm really more of a procrastinator, to be honest. Which is why I've done just one-shots until this one came along.

Thank you for following, for your reviews, pms, and faves. :3 I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. X3 Reiran already had their spotlight earlier so... I didn't give them an aftermath part. Gomen :'3

_Maji Rabu Ni Sen Per Sen_~ till next time. ;3


	7. Epilogue

A/N: ...Yeah, I said I wasn't gonna add new chapter but this one wouldn't leave me alone because I'd feel like it's not complete without it. x.x

It's the last one I'll update for this though. x'3  
Epilogue chapter. _Go~!_

#

"That's the last one." Otoya grinned proudly and planted his hands on his hips. The room looked so much emptier now that most of their belongings were packed into boxes, ready to be moved to the new apartment he will be sharing with Tokiya.

To think, he's lived and slept in this same room for over a year and a half yet there was some lingering sentiment tugging at his heart.

Two months passed since that time. And it hadn't been easy. Although the members of STARISH, their friends, and Haruka-chan too- although how they all caught wind of the news right away still remained a mystery to him, were very supportive of the two of them. The most nerve wracking part of it all was to break it to the head director himself who imposed the no-love rule back in the Academy and instilled the same rule in the agency.

It could cost them their entire careers. Saotome could just as easily pluck them out of STARISH and send them out packing with just a snap of his fingers. But Otoya knew well enough that they couldn't hide it for very long. It might take a lot to win him over, heck.. much more win their fans and even the rest of the world over... but they could take it one step at a time.

They were still in an era where prejudice and discrimination were rampant in their everyday lives and their line of work. And there really were other couples like themselves, even among their friends who continued to conceal their relationships from the outside world. Not because they were ashamed but because they wanted to protect each other. That was the realistic part of it.

But... for some unknown reason or other, Otoya didn't feel it right to hide that fact from the man he owed so much. Who handpicked him from the orphanage and offered him the opportunity to study in a prestigious school like Saotome Academy. A nobody orphan like him who dreamed, who put his heart in the line for his dreams.

If Saotome hadn't even bothered to look at him, he would never have met all these amazing people who he forged strong, unbreakable bonds with, live his dream and continue to bring joy and strength to the world around them through their songs, and also... if it weren't for him, he never would have this enigmatic being that was Ichinose Tokiya, in his life.

Of course, they were instantly rebuffed in the director's office. Told to pack their things, go home and forget about continuing in this line of industry if their relationship was to take more priority than their careers.

Otoya remembered having nearly broken into tears, bowing as low as his head would go. Tokiya had done the same, never raising their heads to show their earnest sincerity and determination in being able to handle the balance in their private lives as well as continue being idols.

Saotome was a hard man to move and no matter how long they stayed that way, he didn't budge, saying that he would never retract his decision. But only moments later, the rest of STARISH showed up at his doorstep along with Haruka, Tomochika, Reiji, and even surprisingly, Ranmaru and Camus.

All of which revealed their relations with their partners at the same time and that if both Tokiya and Otoya were to be dismissed that they would also have to be dismissed from the Agency for breaking the same rule.

There were some relationships that even Otoya didn't even know of until that day. Like Haru-chan and Tomochika. _When-what-how_, and Ren just poked his forehead telling him he was a little slow on the uptake. More out of fond affection than an actual insult.

Saotome must have been conflicted at having to decide whether to fire the bulk of them at once, given there would be no way they could easily handle the loss of so many talented professionals and the fans would cause an even bigger uproar. They might even hold strikes outside the Agency if that were to happen.

Eventually, he told them he'd think about it if they could prove that they could keep up appearances, continue to prioritize and focus on their work, and to keep their private lives away from the media. And under any circumstances, nobody was allowed to have a coming out announcement in any public forum or interview ever.

Otoya would never forget that moment the rest of his life. He didn't even notice when Tokiya came in until he felt arms wrap around his waist and his voice next to his ear, "What are you smiling about?"

"Just remembering what happened in the director's office." Otoya chuckled, allowing himself to relax in his hold. "It was really scary at first but it all worked out in the end with everyone."

"You're telling me. He was glaring at me the whole time with this intense, crazy look in his eyes like he wanted to bite my head off." Tokiya shivered just remembering. In fact, he was pretty sure he wasn't imagining it. Between the two of them in the office, he seemed to be the one Saotome seemed to be directing more of his wrath at.

"Eh? How can you tell? He's wearing dark-tinted shades." Otoya reached back and mussed up his boyfriend's hair. Silly Tokiya.

Tokiya buried his head on his shoulder, "Trust me. I don't think I can make something like that up..."

"Oh~! Hey, you two." a cheery voice called from behind them that could have only belonged to Reiji. The two parted a little ways and turned to face him. The brunette had offered for them to use his car to help in transporting some of their stuff. "Are you two _R-E-A-D-Y_ to go?"

"Yep." Otoya returned the grin. "I just finished the last of it."

"Heh~ the room looks so much more spacious now. It seemed a lot smaller then, don't you think?" Reiji smiled a little wistfully. He moved his stuff out a little earlier than they did.

After the two graduated from the Master Course and having won the Utapri award, Reiji had been contemplating on moving out on his own but didn't have the courage to until the recent events unfolded as of late in Saotome's office. He'd been crashing at Ranmaru's place for a few days now. But it was only a single apartment so it was kind of a tight squeeze and it was temporary until Reiji could find another place.

"So this is it...huh? After this, we won't be R-O-T anymore." Reiji folded his arms over his chest and exhaled a gust of air he didn't know he had been holding in. But he told himself he wasn't going to cry, he wanted their last impression of him to at least be a cool, mature senpai.

"Rei-chan... don't say that. It's not like this is goodbye, we'll still see each other. And maybe even get to work in future projects together." Otoya assured him but it was becoming increasingly obvious that his eyes were also welling up and becoming glossy.

"Y-yeah, of course. What am I saying," Reiji forced a laugh, fanning his face and shifted his gaze to the ceiling. _Not gonna cry. Not gonna..._

"Kotobuki-san." Tokiya placed a hand on his shoulder to make him look at him, and he smiled; a genuine, heartfelt smile. "You'll always be our senpai. Really. From the bottom of our hearts, thank you for everything you've done for us."

_Oh, screw it all to hell._ "You _guyss_...!" Reiji envelops them both in his arms and starts to sob loudly. To which they both responded by hugging him back tightly. And when they parted, Reiji covered his face with his arm, not wanting them to see his pathetic, crying face.

"So what do we say?" Tokiya and Otoya say together, exchanging smiling glances before looking up at Reiji expectantly.

"Huh?" He looks at them with a dubious expression on his face.

"C'mon Reichan, you know the words." Otoya nudged him by the elbow playfully.

Reiji could only choke out a laugh. "..heh... R.."

"You can do better than that, Kotobuki-san." Tokiya shook his head.

Their senpai couldn't stop his grin from widening. And he finally throws a fist up in the air, **"R~!"**

**"O~!" **Otoya, in turn, throws both his fists up in the air.

And Tokiya just smiles when he says firmly. **"T!"**

# Few days after.. #

"_O-to-ya..._ there are still a couple of unopened boxes here." Tokiya frowned at the figure lounging on the sofa with his limbs all over the place, "And if you're going to lie down there, do it like a normal person. I don't want the sofa to smell like feet."

"You really sound like a housewife," Otoya broke into an amused snort. If ever there was a day Tokiya would stop nagging or nitpicking at something, he might start to miss it. But it was no laughing matter when Tokiya loomed over him with this evil gleam in his eye. "Oh, do I? Say that again, I dare you."

Tokiya promptly sat down on the redhead's stomach. Having already mapped out all of the redhead's sensitive spots, he proceeded in attacking them relentlessly with light but deliberate scrapes of his fingers.

"Gyahh! No, stop! To-tokiya! _M'sorry, m'sorry!_" Otoya wriggled around in frantic attempt to get away but Tokiya's weight kept him pinned in place. He finally stopped after a short while and Otoya was able to take in a deep breath.

"Do you give up?" Tokiya grins triumphantly and leans forward to peer into his face.

"_I giv_e... I give up," Otoya groans out, hands slowly coming up to Tokiya's waist to slip into his shirt, rubbing up his lower back where he felt him arch a little into his touch. "I'd really like it though... if Tokiya were my housewife. You look really cute wearing an apron."

"Idio... what are you saying now..." But the way Tokiya's expression changed and was now staring intently at his lips made this thrum of desire run all the way through him.

It looked less likely they'd get some things done today _yet again_.

"No good." Tokiya tapped his partner's nose, putting those thoughts to halt when he stood up. "There are people moving into the room next to ours. We need to be good neighbors and welcome them." before muttering to himself on whether or not the new neighbors would be alright with his seafood salad.

"Okay..." Otoya pouted, deflated. One would think they could see canine ears flattening and a tail drawing down between his legs from that expression alone.

As if on cue, the buzzing sound of their doorbell alerted them of a presence behind the door.

"Oh..! It must be them. Otoya, put on some socks. And a shirt while you're at it. Get the door when you're done." Tokiya pushed something he just ironed earlier onto Otoya's chest before he scrambled to the kitchen to check on the final preparations.

Fitting the shirt over his head and torso, giving his hair a few quick comb through with his fingers, Otoya gave himself one last look in the mirror. At least so he won't look like he just got out of bed.

"Coming~" Otoya called as he padded towards the door and pushed it open. "Welco-" Just as he was about to greet them, Otoya froze with his mouth agape from surprise.

There standing in front of him was that familiar lazy grin, shoulder length brown hair and mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Behind him was another all too familiar grumpy face, carrying what appeared to be a container of fried karaage who gave a slight nod of the head in silent greeting.

And with a tilt of his head, the man in front of him tipped his hat and winked.

_"Howdy, neighbors~"_

**- End - **..._Or just the beginning..?_

A/N: Once again, thank you so much for reading X'3

_-bows-_


End file.
